


Bilba's Kiss

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: To MerryweatherNoon for a great little adventure I enjoyed so much. I could not help it. I woke up still thinking about this chapter(15) XDD!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryweatherNoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryweatherNoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She is Crowned With Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277866) by MerryweatherNoon. 



 

 

**It was glorious! Her lips seems to burn against his. Every single nudge and pull of her honeysuckle lips renders him oblivious to the here and now. The licks of her small, tender tongue seeking for more, yearning for him to open up to her. As if under a spell he could not refuse. He could never refuse her.**

**The deepening of his kiss makes Bilba feel feeble and flimsy, barely able to hold on to him but no matter, she is drawn in and held lovingly in warm arms. A thrilling kiss that consumes her senses. Thranduil _i_ _s_  all consuming, the sound of him, the smell of his scent, everything about him. ( _He is all mine!)_**

**She broke away at that thought, completely breathless. "I...I cant."**

**Her eyes began to glisten like liquid diamonds. Thranduil realized in that moment that another jewel of his heart, unique and precious to him have been stolen from him once again.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> "He is all mine." is the influence of the ring.


End file.
